1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet comprisng a cabinet body opened at the front side thereof, and foldable glass doors slidably installed in the cabinet body.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A cabinet which has heretofore been used as a piece of furniture or an audio-rack consists of a cabinet body, and a transparent glass door movably covering the front side of the cabinet body. Many conventional cabinets of this kind have one or two glass doors which are rotatably secured to a cabinet and which can be rotated outwardly to open the front side of the cabinet, or two glass doors placed on linear rails laid on the front edge portion of the top and the bottom walls of the cabinet body, which can be slidingly moved to right and left to open the right half portion or left half portion of the front side of the cabinet body.
When a rotatable glass door as mentioned above has been opened, it is projected to a great extent from the front side of the cabinet. Therefore, it is necessary that a cabinet having such a glass door be arranged in a place which permits leaving a sufficiently large space in front of the cabinet. In the meantime, even when either one of two doors placed on two rails as mentioned above has been fully opened, a half of the front side of the cabinet is covered with the doors. Therefore, a cabinet having such slidingly movable doors is troublesome for inserting articles thereinto and withdrawing the same therefrom.